1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to measuring apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved golf green test apparatus wherein the same is arranged to measure relative penetration of a golf ball into an underlying golf green.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the care and maintenance of golf greens, a green that has not been watered sufficiently will not accommodate golf balls and back-spin imparted to such golf balls in a proper manner, wherein a golf green having been saturated with too much water will not properly react to a golf ball, wherein accordingly the proper amount of watering of a golf green is measured by the instant invention providing for relative penetration of a golf green surface by an associated golf ball sphere. Prior art swivel testing organizations are available in the prior art, but are not directly related to golf green care maintenance and exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,030 to Smith effecting relative swivel penetration testing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,588 to Brill sets forth a swivel testing apparatus measuring static friction of soils.
A portable soil moisture tester is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,428 to Munoto, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,899 to Henkel, et al. sets forth measurement and testing of liquefacation resistance and soil degradation.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for new and improved golf green test apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.